Mosquito and fly are two of four pests exist among human society, they have strong propagation ability and carry various bacteria in large amount, especially for causing epidemics, they provide the biggest channel for infection of various pathogenic bacteria and seriously affect the health of human body in daily life. In order to kill mosquitoes and flies, various methods are utilized. In the current technologies, there are generally five methods for killing mosquitoes and flies: first is fly bonding paper or plate; second is fly capture cage; third is electric shock fly killing lamp; fourth is mosquito and fly beat; fifth is chemical sprinkling agent; the effect of above five mosquito and fly killing methods is not good, mainly because: firstly, dead flies expose externally, while live flies deliver death information, (for example, “my relative is killed”), result in unsatisfactory fly killing effect; secondly, corpus of exposed dead flies rot and breed viral bacteria for propagation, so as to bring latent dangers to human body; thirdly, killing mosquitoes and flies by chemical agents can also affect environmental sanitation, generate toxic gases, so that the health will be affected. Meanwhile, long-term agent sprinkling has a high cost and can increase drug-immunity of pests.
At present, a pure eco-friendly mechanical fly killer also appears on the market, which utilizes fly attractant as the lure, lures the flies to the rotational roller or tray, carries into the fly capture channel and capture them into the fly collection box. This pure eco-friendly fly killer includes two structures, i.e. drum type and disk type, of which the disk type fly killer has a relatively simple structure, which utilize a fly collection channel that is composed of a rotational material tray connected with motor and a fixed fly collection plate above the material tray, this fly collection channel shall be an open type, and need to have an adjustable switch. As there is no flexible and reliable switch for this, the effect of fly capture will be affected to a certain degree, and the existing fly killer, especially disk type fly killer does not have a rational structure, the fly capture effect is not satisfactory; furthermore, aforesaid fly killer barely has effect on killing mosquitoes, that is to say, currently known fly killer can not be used to kill mosquitoes.